Olas del mar
by Eltanin Draco
Summary: Ella era como las olas del mar, iba y venía a su antojo.


**Nota**: El shot está situado años antes de que Magnus conozca y haga amistad con Alec y compañía. En este shot, Camille no es capaz de desaparecer por completo de la vida de Magnus después de su ruptura, por lo que lo ha visitado más veces de lo que se dice en la trama original (¿es que quién en su no sano juicio puede estar alejado tanto tiempo del brujo?).

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de** The Mortal Instruments** pertenecen en su totalidad a **Cassandra Clare**. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para divertirme a costa suya.

**Pareja**: Magnus Bane / Camille Belcourt.

**Palabras según word**: 1560.

**Estado: **Terminado.

_Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

* * *

..:: Olas de mar ::..

* * *

**T**enía los ojos cerrados para poder escuchar el murmullo del mar. Lo relajaba. Y quizás era por ello que había escapado a la playa más cercana a su apartamento, o bueno, la primera que se le vino a la mente y que gracias a un portal él había llegado tras dar un paso del otro lado. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de dormir llenos espirales psicodélicas y sus pies descalzos se enterraban en la arena fría cada que una ola alcanzaba su posición. A Magnus le encantaba sentir el viento cálido de la playa sobre su torso desnudo, que lograba ser una combinación extraordinaria con el agua gélida que bañaba su piel.

Había sido una semana dura para él por que había tenido más trabajo de lo usual creando hechizos para aquellos subterráneos que le pagaban bien por su magia. Había tenido que ir de extremo a extremo de la ciudad e incluso viajar a Londres y a Madrid para conseguir los ingredientes extraños que su variopinta clientela necesitaba. Incluso había dejado de crear fiestas para Presidente Miau por un mes entero y eso era imperdonable. Ya lo compensaría en cuanto terminara de respirar ese aire tan fresco y revitalizante.

Una piel de porcelana apareció detrás de sus párpados e ipso facto los abrió para centrarlos en la oscuridad de las aguas marinas. Pretendió por un segundo olvidar la imagen, pero un pensamiento la suplantó: _tantos años y vuelve a disolver mis nervios_. Frunció su frente y se regañó. Eso había sido peor que la imagen, porque eso significaba aceptar la causa de su repentino escape.

¿Y para que rayos un hada necesitaba de un hechizo _desmomificador_? También tendría que hacer algo con esos fastidiosos nephilim que habían husmeado en su zona, eran irritantes.

Unos labios rojos carmesí susurraban palabras incitantes a su oído de hacía tantísimos años. Sacudió su cabeza. Vaya que su imaginación se estaba volviendo loca. Miró al cielo donde esporádicas estrellas aparecían en aquel manto nocturno.

Quizá no debería de haber trabajado hasta llegar al borde de la extenuación y así facilitar al fantasma de su ex amante derribar las precarias murallas que había construido a fuerza de voluntad y lágrimas. Sobó su cuello, agotado. Verdad. Él había buscado cargarse con toneladas de trabajo para entretener a su descarriada psique. Porque siempre presentía _ese_ día. Cuando ella volvía sin previo aviso. Lo único que le podía predecir.

Unos afilados colmillos se mostraron tras una sarcástica risilla de suficiencia. Magnus mordió su labio inferior y alzó las manos al aire, en un ademán de derrota. No hallaba modo de alejar esos nocivos recuerdos.

Contuvo el aliento por unos segundos y miró la espuma blanca de las olas que llegaba a él y que lo abandonaban tan pronto parecía disfrutarlas, dejando tras de sí esa sensación de perdida, de estar hundiéndose en la arena sin posibilidad de escapar si permanecía inmóvil, dejando la estela de su tacto frío y suave. Y pensó, de repente, lo semejante que lucían a Camille. A ellas no les importaban sus sentimientos, si quería volver a tocarlas o si las aborrecía, porque seguían volviendo y lo impregnaban con su ser, lo mojaban, lo incitaban a sumergirse en sus aguas, le daban parte de ellas y avivaban su deseo, lo dosificaban a cuentagotas de las maravillas del océano profundo y enigmático, donde ningún hombre, subterráneo o nephilim sería capaz de descubrir por completo cada uno de sus secretos. Ninguno sería capaz de conquistarla porque era infinita e impredecible.

¿Y por qué la recordaba ahora? Por que hacía tres semanas había vuelto a verla a la entrada de un antro humano con un vestido blanco, ceñido a su esbelto cuerpo. Y por una milésima de segundo sus ojos esmeralda habían encontrado los suyos de gato. Y se había preguntado desde entonces cuanto tardaría en hacer su dramática aparición en su apartamento. Su cruel visita ocasional que impedía se convirtiera en nada su pasado en común.

Tragó saliva y se rió de sí mismo. ¿Cómo era que el gran brujo de Brooklyn temía reunirse con una vampira? _Eres absurdo, Magnus_.

Se quedó ahí en la playa por al menos una hora, contemplando la negrura de la playa, escuchando el sonido de la mar, hasta que sintió hambre y volvió a abrir un portal hacia su apartamento.

Casi de inmediato supo que ella estaba ahí, que había irrumpido en su intimidad y que sus presentimientos no habían errado, ya que ella nunca perdería la oportunidad de torturarlo después de haberse cruzado un efímero momento. Y no fue debido a que algo estuviera fuera de su sitio o porque olfateara su perfume. Sólo lo sabía, siempre lo sabía. Aunque Camile fuere sigilosa, se escabullera por todo el mundo sin dejar rastro o tomara todas las precauciones posibles para acecharlo, él podía percatarse. Que ella estaba en el mismo radio. Que había decidido obtener algo de Magnus y no se iría hasta que cediera a sus peticiones.

—Y pensando en el diablo… —dijo Bane al aire y una risilla retumbó en la habitación.

—¿Tú pensabas en mí?

—No, pensaba en el diablo.

Sintió un dedo frío recorrerle su columna vertebral detrás suyo, un toque que le dio escalofríos y lo hizo estremecerse.

—Hueles a mar.

—Vengo de una fiesta en la playa —mintió con una falsa sonrisa.

—¿Y regresaste tan pronto? No es ni la media noche.

Magnus se dio la vuelta para encararla, ella ladeaba su cabeza pretendiendo interés.

—No era tan espectacular como para tener al fabuloso Magnus Bane entretenido hasta el amanecer.

—¿Falta de excentricidad egocéntrica? ¿No había suficientes brillitos? —Belcourt sonrió, mostrando sus largos caninos.

—Más bien había un exceso de dramatismo fantasmagórico —el brujo se encogió de hombros —una patética representación de décadas pasadas.

—Oh.

—¿Qué quieres ahora Camille?

—¿Es que acaso no puedo visitar a un viejo amigo mío? —hizo puchero con sus labios y parpadeó un par de veces.

—Que raro, aquí sólo vivo yo. ¿Te habrás equivocado? —Magnus se sentó en el buró, era el mueble más alejado de su no invitada.

—Sí, bueno, contigo me conformo —la rubia se sentó en el borde de la cama, acariciando la colcha azul fosforescente que la cubría. Estuvo en un inusual silencio, examinándolo fijamente como a una de sus presas. Ambos se miraban como si trataran de reconocerse en los ojos del otro, buscando a su yo del pasado que ya habría saltado a la boca del otro a esas alturas del juego.

Camille cruzó la pierna izquierda sobre la rodilla derecha, haciendo que el vestido rosa subiera unos centímetros por encima de su muslo. Apartó su cabello rubio platinado de su busto y lo echó atrás, exponiendo su cuello pálido. Invitándolo.

—Vaya que ha mejorado tu autocontrol —su sonrisa era afilada, retadora.

Magnus ahogó un bostezo en la palma de su mano. —Quizá si vuelves morena…

—Este es el adiós definitivo.

—Y con una nueva historia…

Camille frunció el ceño —Hablo enserio, Bane.

—Y yo también, baronesa Belcourt —simuló una reverencia.

—No bromeo. Las cosas por aquí se están poniendo peliagudas con mi clan. Planean asesinarme.

Magnus alzó una ceja y, por primera vez en décadas, le dejó entrever a la vampira un destello de preocupación reflejado en sus irises de oro verdoso. Había perdido. Ella sonrió.

—¿Quién?

—Yo qué sé. Son unos infantiles.

Magnus supo que había algo detrás de ese intento indiferente. Estaba muerta de miedo, ahora se percataba de lo qué le había resultado extraño. Su bellísimo cuerpo estaba alerta, sus oídos de vampiro atentos al murmullo del exterior, sus largas uñas pintadas de un esmalte trasparente que les ofrecía un brillo imposible se enterraban en la tela de su cama. Sus cuello estaba tenso y su mandíbula se apretaba cuando no pronunciaba palabra.

—Ya tengo a mi… sucesor momentáneo. Pienso huir.

—Eres experta en eso —le sonó a reproche, debido al nudo se formó en su garganta. —¿Por qué quieren hacerlo?

—Asunto confidencial.

Traduciendo: _esto es jodidamente gordo_. Tenía que serlo conociendo su capacidad de meterse en problemas.

—Podría…

Ella negó. —Guárdame ese favor para después.

—Mi oferta tiene fecha de caducidad.

—Me arriesgaré.

Él asintió.

Luego de unos minutos Camille se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse. No tenían más de que hablar. Sin ningún titubeó en el contoneo de su cadera, se acercó al brujo, colocándose en el hueco entre sus piernas morenas. Inhaló su aliento, le permitió a él deslizar la yema de su pulgar en la línea gélida de su mandíbula y lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso corto, malditamente superficial, sin embargo, ninguno lo profundizó. Era su despedida o eso pretendían que fuera.

—Adiós, Magnus.

Y sus ojos de gato la siguieron hasta que desapareció tras la puerta, sin hacer el menor amago de retenerla. Ya habían pasado por lo mismo en distintas ocasiones y ya que seguía siendo el perdedor… había aprendido que estaba de más el apresarla en sus brazos.

Suspiró.

Ella iba y venía como las olas del mar. Y por primera vez deseó extrañamente que siguiera siendo las olas. Que volviera algún día. Porque sus ojos esmeraldas le hablaron en un definitivo. Y Magnus no estaba preparado para perder a una de sus pocas constantes en la vida.

Existir eternamente era un jodido contratiempo.

. . .

* * *

**Nota**: Es que me encanta poner a Magnus con cualquiera :3.

Cualquier comentario será bien recibido, sólo tienen que hacer click aquí abajito, en ese recuadro tan bonito que les guiña el ojo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
